parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's Tails the Fox and Friends
Here are some episodes for Philip McGhee's Tails the Fox and Friends movies. Cast *Tails as Thomas *Hercules as Edward *Baloo as Henry *Captain Phoebus as Gordon *Rabbit as James *Charmy as Percy *Merlin as Toby *Robin Hood as Duck *Bagheera as Donald *Adult Kovu as Douglas *Peter Pan as Oliver *Eilonwy as Emily *Walt Disney as Sir Topham Hatt *Walt Disney's Wife as Lady Hatt *The Horned King as The Angry Policeman *Sarabi as Daisy *Mufasa as Boco *Hades as D261 *Captain Hook as Diesel *Tarzan as Stepney *The Fifer Pig as Bill *The Fiddler Pig as Ben *Sonic as Bertie *Terk as Stanley *Cyril Proudbottom as Hank *Knuckles as The City of Truro *Uncle Chuck as Hiro *Christopher Robin as Victor *Dopey as Kevin *Laverne as Charlie *Dumbo as Harold *Pegasus as Jeremy *The Big Bad Wolf as George *Sir Ector as Bulgy *Aunt Sarah as Caroline *Jiminy Cricket as Trevor *Monstro as Bulstrode *Mickey Mouse as Terence *Winifred as Elizabeth *Ariel as Madge *Lady Kluck as Old Slow Coach *Amelia and Abigail as Annie and Clarabel *Mrs. Potts (from Beauty and the Beast) as Henrietta *Tifa (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Workshop Engine #1 *Namine (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Workshop Engine #2 *Yuffie (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Workshop Engine #3 *Areith (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Workshop Engine #4 *Cid (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Workshop Engine #5 *Leon (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Workshop Engine #6 *Cloud (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Workshop Engine #7 *Sir Kay as Rocky *Aladdin as Toad *Caterpillar (from Alice in Wonderland) as Hector *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Spencer *Mad Hatter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Whiff *Brer Fox as Billy *Snow White as Flora *Jafar as Diesel 10 *Minnie Mouse as Lady *Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Rosie *Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Mavis *Maurice as Derek *Chip and Dale as Bash and Dash *Jose Carioca as Ferdinand *Archimedes as Scruff *Flounder as Captain *Horace and Jasper (from 101 Dalmatians) as Arry and Bert *Roscoe and DeSoto (from Oliver and Company) as Splatter and Dodge *The King of Hearts as Scruffy *Prince Charming (from Cinderella) as Arthur *Dodo (from Alice in Wonderland) as Salty *Tantor as Dennis *Ichabod Crane as Neville *Brer Bear as Harvey *Brer Rabbit as Fergus *Paul Bunyan as Murdoch *Troublesome Trucks Played by 3 Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates (from Peter Pan), Monkeys, Hans, Hyenas, Playing Cards (from Alice in Wonderland), Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves, Guards (from The Black Cauldron), Robots (from Sonic), Guards (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame), and Goons *Flowers (from Alice in Wonderland) as Red and Green Coaches *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as The Spiteful Breakvan *Pridelanders (from The Lion King) as Bahamas, Bitten, Blue Peter, Leander, Black Prince, Britannia, Oliver Cromwell, Evening Star, Maude, Duchess of Sutherland and Duke of Gloucester *Dragon Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Chinese Dragon *The Magic Mirror (from Snow White) as Boulder *Doc as Skarloey *Bashful as Rheneas *King Hubert as Sir Handel *King Stefan as Peter Sam *Genie as Rusty *Iago as Duncan *Zeus as Freddie *Tweedledum and Tweedledee as Mighty Mac *Owl as Duke *Casey Jr. as Bertrum *Fidget as Smudger *The Sultan as Mr. Percival *Pongo as Jack *Arthur/Wart as Alfie *Carpet as Nelson *Sleepy as Ned *Trusty as Oliver (Pack) *Mr. Potts (from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) as Byron *Pete as Patrick *Prince Eric as Kelly *Perdita as Isobella *Vitani as Max *Nuka as Monty *Kala as Jenny Packer *Ariel's Sisters (from The Little Mermaid) as Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, and Beatrice RWS *Dodger as Culdee RWS *Francis (from Oliver and Company) as Winifred RWS *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Ernest RWS *Abu as Alaric RWS *Fagin as Eric RWS *The Queen (from Sleeping Beauty) as Catherine RWS *King Louie (from The Jungle Book) as Lord Harry RWS *Lampwick (from Pinocchio) as Godred RWS *Tito as Neil RWS *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (from Sleeping Beauty) as Ada, Mabel, and Jane RWS *Phil (from Hercules) as Rex RWS *Dawson (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Bert RWS *Happy (from Snow White) as Mike RWS *Sebastian (from The Little Mermaid) as Jock RWS *Mushu as Frank RWS *Professor Porter as The Small Controller RWS *Jane Porter as The Small Controller's Wife RWS *Sykes as Spamcan RWS *King Triton as Flying Scotsman RWS *Little John as Bear RWS *Truly (from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) as Isabel RWS *Kocoum as Ivo Hugh RWS *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as 98462/Nick RWS *The Raven (from Snow White) as 87546/Evan RWS *Rolley (from 101 Dalmatians) as No. 13 the J52 *Lucky (from 101 Dalmatians) as Tom the J15 *Patch (from 101 Dalmatians) as Jeff the E3 *The Huntsman (from Snow White) as The Big City Engine RWS *Jaq (from Cinderella) as Jinty RWS *Gus (from Cinderella) as Pug RWS *Buzzy (from The Jungle Book) as Eagle RWS *Ziggy (from The Jungle Book) as Green Arrow RWS *Flaps (from The Jungle Book) as Duchess of Hamilton RWS *Dizzy (from The Jungle Book) as Iron Duke RWS *Diablo the Raven (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Diesel Railcar RWS *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Erin the Single 2-2-2 *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Alf the Y4 *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Walter the Y6 *Roquefort (from The Aristocats) as Max the Class 06 *The Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) as Hamish *Xemnas (from Kingdom Hearts) as Mallard RWS *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Joe the 88 *Cruella DeVil (from 101 Dalmatians) as Quinlee the B1 *Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Toby's Brother RWS *Sora (from Kingdom Hearts) as Royal Claude RWS *Riku (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Old Engine RWS *Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts) as 10751 RWS *Lucky (from Jungle Book 2) as 31120 RWS *Ventus (from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) as The Work Diesel RWS *Walrus (from Alice in Wonderland) as Ryan the 8F *Carpenter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Edwin the LNER V3 *Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts) as Wendy the Purple and Yellow T9 *Rotor (from Sonic) as Harry the J50 *The Duke (from Cinderella) as Nigel the V2 *Aqua (from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) as Albert RWS *Marluxia (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Diesel Shunter RWS *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Fred RWS *Edgar (from The Aristocats) as Old-Stuck-Up RWS *Georgette as Pip RWS *Rita as Emma RWS *John (from Peter Pan) as Wilbert RWS *Colonel Hathi (from The Jungle Book) as 16 RWS *Jenny (from Oliver and Company) as Helena RWS *Alice as Victoria RWS *Outsiders (from Lion King 2) as Other Railway Diesel RWS *Mutant Toys (from Toy Story) as Scrapyard Engines RWS and TV *Roger as Tom Tipper *Johnny Appleseed as Farmer McColl *The Ally Cats as The Brass Band *George and Mary as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as The Station Master's Wife *The Evil Witch (from Snow White) as P.T Boomer *Ludwig Von Drake as The Barber *Sir Pellinore as Bertie's Driver *Grandmother Willow as Dowager Hatt *Alan-A-Dale (from Robin Hood) as Jem Cole *Zexion (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 8 TTMA *Lexaeus (from Kingdom Hearts) as Shadow TTMA *Taran as Adam (Engine) TTMA *Horace Horsecollar as Eddie TTMA *Fflewdurr Fflam as Black TTMA *Grampus (from TUGS) as Rhys TTMA *Cheshire Cat (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Spiteful Truck *Zira (from The Lion King 2) as Diesel 11 *Larxene (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 18 *Vexen (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 12 *Xigbar (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 13 *Xaldin (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 21 *Axel (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 1984 *Demyx (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 100 *Luxord (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 1993 *Xehanort's heartless (from Kingdom Hearts) as Diesel 84,00,000000 *Morgana (from The Little Mermaid 2) as Diesel 1973 *Piglet as Ben (GWR) TTMA *Bunnie (from Sonic) as LOTI TTMA *Timon as Fenchurch TTMA *Pumbaa as Normandy TTMA *Daisy Duck as Rebecca TTMA *Moley as Jeffery TTMA *Pocahontas as Queen Elizabeth TTMA *Mr. Toad as Tom TTMA *Pinocchio as Little Gordon TTMA *Creeper as The Visitor TTMA *Max Hare as Sonic TTMA *Friar Tuck as Angus TTMA *Jake as Joseph TTMA *The Sheriff of Nottingham as Taro TTMA *Uncle Remus as Charles Dickens TTMA *Lumpy as Jonathon TTMA *Einstein (from Oliver and Company) as Jack the Inter City Diesel Engine *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Diesel 9 TTMA *Honest John as Adam (Truck) TTMA *Gideon as John TTMA *Mr. Winkie as Benny TTMA *Mrs. Bianca (from The Rescuers), Penny (from The Rescuers), Duchess (from The Aristocats), and Anita (from 101 Dalmatians) as Chris, Asako, Hana, and Cian TTMA *Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) as Beth (Break Van) TTMA *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) as Weiser TTMA *Belle as Libby T&F/TMS *Basil as Mitch T&F/TMS *Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Molly (Tank Engine) T&F/TMS *Prince Phillip as Pikey T&F/TMS *Cinderella as Chelsea T&F/TMS *The Practical Pig as Dingo T&F/TMS *Megara as Beth (Diesel) T&F/TMS *Zazu as Sidney T&F/TMS *Simba as Nigel T&F/TMS *Geppetto as Lenny T&F/TMS *Kiara as Laura T&F/TMS *Tigger as Lorna T&F/TMS *Blue Fairy as Linda T&F/TMS *Winnie the Pooh as Jerry T&F/TMS *Sneezy as Henders T&F/TMS *Shere Khan as Dr. Beeching T&F/TMS *Esmarelda as Heather T&F/TMS *Willy the Giant as Barry T&F/TMS *Mulan as Paddy T&F/TMS *Prince Charming (from Snow White) as Alex the Crane *Quasimoto as Willy T&F/TMS *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Mr. Fergus *The Garbage Mster (from TUGS) as Mr. Organdale *Angus MacBadger as Luke TheBlueE2 *Grumpy as Tyler TheBlueE2 *Ratty as Dylan TheBlueE2 *Prince John as Smokey Joe TheBlueE2 *Tramp as Steve TTMS *Bert (from Mary Poppins) as Gyles TTMS *Gurgi as Gary TTMS *Ratigan as Tigermoth *Mary Poppins as Express Molly TTMS *Lumiere as Frankie the Crane TTMS *Cogsworth as Algar TTMS *Scrooge McDuck as Hamilton TTMS *Toby Tortoise as Barney Cactus190706 *Maleficent as The Witch Engine Cactus190706 *Victor (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Reginald AOS *Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Archibald TROS *Hugo as Noel Mad Bomber *Jock as Wilson Mad Bomber *March Hare as Alan Mad Bomber *Cody as Ted Mad Bomber *Otto as Bob Mad Bomber *Napoleon as Scottish John Mad Bomber *Lafayette as Chris Mad Bomber *Gopher as Earl Mad Bomber *Scar as Andy Diesel Mad Bomber *McLeach as Mute Mad Bomber *Sally (from Sonic) as Helen Mad Bomber *Claude Frollo as Alfred Sodor Dark Times *The Church Master as Cecil Sodor Dark Times *Stromboli as Engine Blower #1 Sodor Dark Times *The Evil Coachman as Engine Blower #2 Sodor Dark Times *Shan-Yu as Engine Blower #3 Sodor Dark Times *Clayton as Engine Blower #4 Sodor Dark Times *Governor Ratcliffe as Engine Blower #5 Sodor Dark Times *Scratch (from Sonic) as Engine Blower #6 Sodor Dark Times *Grounder (from Sonic) as Engine Blower #7 Sodor Dark Times *Mr. Smee as Daniel Sodor Railways *Ray (from Sonic) as Grant Sodor Railways *Mighty (from Sonic) as The Big Green Standard Gauge Tender Engine Sodor Railways *Scuttle as Kerr Sodor Railways *Michael as Hugh Sodor Railways *Mowgli as Stanley the American Narrow Gauge Engine Sodor Railways *Vultures (from Snow White) as Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engine) *Flotsam and Jetsam (from The Little Mermaid) as Jimmy and Zak (made up narrow gauge engine) *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) *Hannah Montana (from Hannah Montana) as Venus (made up steam engine) *Miley Cyrus (from Hannah Montana) as Emery (made up tender engine) *Mr. Snoops (from The Rescuers) as Bluenose (made up tender engine) *Sephiroth (from FFVII and KH) as Captian Zero (made up diesel engine) *Xion (from Kingdom Hearts) as The Flying Dutchman *Lady Tremaine (from Cinderella) as Smelter (made up diesel engine) *The Child Catcher (from Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang) as Edgar (made up diesel engine) *The Giant Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) Episodes Season 1 *Tails Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Hercules Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Baloo! (Ringo Starr-US) *Baloo to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Tails (George Carlin) *Trouble for Tails (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Rabbit Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Pirates (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for Rabbit (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails and the Captain (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Mickey Mouse (George Carlin) *Tails and Sonic's Great Race (George Carlin) *Legs and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Building (Ringo Starr-US) *Charmy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Baloo's Special Medicine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Mouths and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Merlin the Wizard (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Rabbit in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Captain Phoebus Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) Season 2 *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Road (Ringo Starr-US) *Sonic's Chase (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Tails (Ringo Starr-US) *Charmy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Robin Hood takes Charge (George Carlin) *Charmy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Charmy Takes a Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes Captain Hook (George Carlin) *Captain Hook's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Robin Hood (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Bagheera and Kovu (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Tails Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Sarabi (George Carlin) *Charmy's Predicament (George Carlin) *The Lioneasel (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Hercules' Exploit (George Carlin) *Charmy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Tails and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) Season 3 *A Scarf for Charmy (George Carlin) *Charmy's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Captain Phoebus and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Bahgerra's Duck (George Carlin) *Tails Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Tails, Charmy and Dragon Maleficent (George Carlin) *Captain Hook Does It Again (George Carlin) *Baloo's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for Rabbit (George Carlin) *Tails, Charmy and the Mail Drive (George Carlin) *Trust Tails (George Carlin) *Princess Aurora (George Carlin) *Merlin's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Hercules, Jiminy Cricket, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Rabbit Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *All At Sea (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *The Guards (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Peter Pan Owns Up (George Carlin) *Sir Ector (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Charmy, Rabbit and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Tails and Charmy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) Season 4 *Grandowl (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Four Little Characters (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for King Hubert (George Carlin) *King Stefan and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Genie Helps King Stefan (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Special Crown (George Carlin) *Big Bad Wolf (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Hero (George Carlin) *Genie to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Tails and Tarzan (George Carlin) *Disney Character Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Baloo and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Aladdin Stands By (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Tails and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Tails Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) Season 5 *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Characters (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Captain Phoebus (Alec Baldwin) *Walt Disney's Wife's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Rabbit and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Captain Phoebus and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye Big Bad Wolf (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Charmy (Alec Baldwin) *Merlin and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Baloo (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Tarzan Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Merlin's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Tails, Charmy, and Lady Kluck (Alec Baldwin) *Tails and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *Peter Pan's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Walt Disney's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise For Charmy (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Iago Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Genie and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) Season 6 *Dodo's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Brer Bear to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep For Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Dumbo (Alec Baldwin) *Winifred the Vintage Elephant (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *Pongo Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend In Need (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Characters (Alec Baldwin) *Charmy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Character (Alec Baldwin) *Rabbit and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Captain Phoebus Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Charmy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Merlin Had A Little Lamb (Michael Brandon) *Tails, Charmy, and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Tails and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Hercules the Really Useful Character (Alec Bladwin) *Dunkin Iago (Alec Baldwin) *Genie Saves The Day (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) Season 7 *Princess Eilonwy's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Charmy Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Brer Rabbit (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Hercules's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *What's The Matter With Baloo? (Michael Brandon) *Rabbit and the Queen of Disneyland (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Merlin and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Bashful and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Dodo's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Peter Pan the Snow Character (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the Search for Brer Rabbit (Michael Brandon) *Sir Ector Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Dumbo and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Character (Michael Brandon) *Captain Phoebus and Gaston (Michael Angelis-US) *Tails and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Genie (Michael Brandon) *Hooray for Tails (Michael Brandon) Season 8 *Tails and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Charmy's New Mouth (Michael Brandon) *Tails to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Baloo and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Rabbit Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Tails Saves the Day (Season 8) *Charmy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Tails, Princess Eilonwy, and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Tails (Michael Brandon) *Princess Eilonwy's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Captain Phoebus takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Hercules the Great (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Tails Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Captain Phoebus (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Princess Eilonwy's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Merlin! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Tails (Michael Brandon) *Rabbit Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Charmy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) Season 9 *Charmy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Tails' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee (Michael Brandon) *Esmeralda's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect For Captain Phoebus (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the The Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Bashful and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the New Character (Michael Brandon) *Merlin Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Tails Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Baloo The Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Princess Eilonwy Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Tails' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Tails' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Iago and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Doc The Brave (Michael Brandon) *Saving Hercules (Michael Brandon) *Tails and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up With Rabbit (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) Season 10 Season 11 Category:Philip McGhee Category:BrittalCroftFan